Je ne te laisserai pas partir
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Si Ritsu décidait de se faire transférer au département littérature, que ferait Takano ?


Ritsu était devant le bureau d'Isaka. Il devait être là depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais il n'avait toujours pas toqué. Il continuait de regarder l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre les mains, c'était son affectation au département de littérature. Depuis qu'il avait vu Sumi-sensei dont il avait été l'éditeur, il avait décidé d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Éditer des mangas lui plaisait mais entre Takano qui essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire dire ses sentiments et avec Yokozawa qui le rabaissait sans arrêt, il en avait marre. Tant pis ! Il verrait bien ensuite mais il fallait qu'il donne cette lettre à Isaka. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

- Tiens Onodera qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens vous soumettre ma demande de transfère, _dit-il en tendant la lettre_.

- Hum. Département littérature ? Tu as déjà bien réfléchi, je suppose. Très bien, je vais regarder ce que je peux faire. Je te dirais ce qu'il en est !

Ritsu le remercia et sortit. Lorsqu'il lui avait parler de sa lettre, il avait vu Isaka devenir subitement plus sérieux, ce qui était assez rare venant de lui. Il remonta au quatrième étage et alla à son bureau reprendre son travail.

Takano était parti se chercher un café pour déstresser un peu. Cette semaine avait été extrêmement chargée comme à chaque fin de cycle. Ils avaient réussi à rendre tous les manuscrits à temps ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Certains auteurs avaient pris beaucoup de retard comme par exemple celui d'Hatori. Sans compter les problèmes d'impression. Mais il y avait autre chose qui le tracassait, c'était Onodera. Il était distrait ces derniers temps et il avait beau essayer de le faire parler, il s'esquivait toujours.

- Eh, Takano ! Dis, tu peux dire à Onodera que sa demande a été acceptée.

- Quelle demande ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Il ne t'en a pas parler ? Il a décidé de se faire transférer au département littérature. Je pensais qu'il t'en aurait parlé.

- Bien sûr que non ! Écoute, ne rend pas la nouvelle officielle, s'il te plaît. Je préfère lui parler d'abord, je suis sûr qu'il a encore agi sur un coup de tête !

- Très bien.

Takano remonta pour parler avec Onodera mais Hatori lui apprit qu'il était parti quelques minutes auparavant. Il soupira. Décidément, il s'appliquait vraiment à le fuir quand il l'avait décidé. C'en était énervant à force. Après avoir fini deux-trois petites choses qu'il avait à faire, il partit. Il s'était retrouvé seul dans le métro ayant sûrement raté celui dans lequel était Onodera et à présent il était en train de tambouriner à sa porte.

- Onodera ! Je sais que tu es là ! Je te préviens je peux continuer comme ça longtemps, tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner !

- Arrête un peu, tu déranges les voisins ! _dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte_.

Il poussa Ritsu à l'intérieur de l'appartement, referma la porte et le plaqua contre celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- C'est quoi cette histoire de transfert ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? _hurla-t-il_.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- Je suis ton patron !

Ritsu essaya de le repousser mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Takano le maintenait trop fermement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le plus jeune put y lire de la colère mais aussi une certaine détresse. Décidément, il lui ferait toujours de la peine. Yokozawa avait raison, il serait plus heureux avec lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué son amour, il y avait pourtant pensé de nombreuses fois mais impossible de lui dire. La peur sans doute.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de quitter le département des shōjos à cause de moi ! Je...

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis à bout et tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !

- Je t'aime ! Je te laisserai pas t'enfuir loin de moi, pas encore...

- Takano... Je... Tu serais plus heureux avec Yokozawa, il t'aime ! Il a l'air de penser que c'est moi qui essaye de te voler à lui mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'on se reverrait un jour et j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. J'ai trop souffert, il y a dix ans. Je suis devenu complètement blasé à cause de ton rejet ! Je...

Une larme roula sur sa joue puis d'autres. Takano passa doucement son pouce pour les effacer, sa colère totalement envolée. Il détestait le voir pleurer et il savait bien qu'il en était la cause à chaque fois. Il s'en voulait de lui faire autant de mal. Peut-être devrait-il le laisser partir ? Non ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Il l'aimait trop pour cela. Peut-être que c'était égoïste de sa part mais il s'en fichait. Il était près à tout pour garder Ritsu !

- Je t'aime. C'est toi que je veux, pas Yokozawa, ni un autre. Seulement toi. Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert il y a dix ans ? Tu te trompe ! Je suis tombé bas, je faisais n'importe quoi.

- Oui et Yokozawa m'en tient pour responsable !

- Il n'est pas question de Yokozawa mais de toi et moi ! Je t'aime et je sais très bien que toi aussi alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me le dire ? Je comprends vraiment pas.

- Parce que j'ai peur ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je te le dise alors que tu sais très bien que c'est le cas.

Takano s'était figé à ces mots. Il s'était mis à douter plusieurs fois mais là, même si il n'avait pas dit les mots qu'il attendait, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Il en était si heureux.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu sais depuis le lycée, j'ai changé. Si je te dis tout le temps que je t'aime c'est parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait encore un malentendu et que tu t'enfuis. Je t'aime Ritsu.

- Je t'ai.. Je t'aime Takano.

Il lui sourit timidement, le plus vieux lui rendit son sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Enfin, il les avait dit ! Lui qui attendait ça depuis qu'il l'avait reconnu quand il était venu en tant que nouveau membre de l'équipe Esmerald. Il se détacha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir voir son visage et doucement il se rapprocha mais, contre toute attente, ce fut Ritsu qui l'embrassa en premier.

- Tu comptes toujours te faire transférer ?

- Non, je reste auprès de toi, dit-il en souriant.

- Tant mieux ! Je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi... Sempai.


End file.
